Konoha High School's Ups,Downs,Twists and Turns
by Unkwownsweet101
Summary: Sakura Haruno comes back to Konoha after 3 years. She's taking her 3rd grade in Konoha High School.She met a lot of friends but something will happened. Can she make it? Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, NaruHina.


**Chapter 1: The **_**new**_** beginning**

**(Sakura's POV)**

**Legends:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

_Emphasis_

Text

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning and sunlight entered our Mansion, the Haruno Mansion. There I was sleeping on my king size bed and having a perfect dream. In my dream I was about to kiss my prince charming, yes I know, a 17 year old girl still believing in fairy tales but who knows I meet him someday. I don't see his face, only that are lips are about to have contact, preparing for the kiss. Our lips are inch away and then…

My door opens and my mom yelling at me. "Sakura Haruno, how many times do I have to tell you to wake up?! You're gonna be late in your new school!"

"Nice timing, mom! You've just ruined my _perfect dream_" I said sarcastically.

"I don't care about that _perfect dream_ of yours. Just get up you're gonna be late"

"What time is it, anyway?"

"7:30 am"

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said while running into the bathroom.

"I told you that already but you don't listen. About a hundred times" My mom said while leaving the room.

_'Oh, great! First, my dream is ruined and now I'm running late!' _I told myself in a very frustrated way. **Don't worry, Sakura! I'm sure that your dream will come back tonight. **My own inner told me. _'Yeah, right! As if you're sure.' _**Why are you so grumpy in a **_**beautiful**_** morning like today! Better leave you there, Bye **_**'lil-miss-know-it-all'. **_

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and enter on my walked-in closet. I look at the mirror and see my own reflection. I have a long pink hair, **(A/N: In this story she has a long hair. If you don't like it just imagine she has a short hair.)** a perfect-shaped body and a pair of emerald eyes. Today I decide to wear a pink halter top with a 'Lil-miss-perfect' written on it with glitters, a pair of jeans short shorts and matching it with a pair of light pink wedge heels sandals. I grab my pink and blue body bag, since pink and blue are my favorite colors. I go downstairs and get some apples in the kitchen. "Sakura, why don't you eat breakfast before leaving?" my mother ask while cooking some eggs and bacon. "No thanks, I'm running late anyway" I said while walking out the kitchen. "Have a good day on your new school" my Dad told me while reading a newspaper. "Sure, I will!" I lied. "Oh and Sakura!" my mother called me. I turn around and look at her.

"I and your dad will be home _late._ Just asked the maids if you need anything." My mom said.

"What will you do?"

"We will meet some of our beloved friends."

"Let me guess. The _Uchihas_"

"Yup, we will talk about something important" my dad told me before taking a sip on his coffee

"Sure I need to go. I'm _running late_, remember?"

"Bye, take care!' they said.

I walk on the garage and open my red BMW Convertible. I open the door and sit on the driver's seat. I place my bag on the seat next to me, turn the engines on and turned on the radio. I inserted my favorite CD and then look on my wristwatch. 7:50 it says. _'Great! I have only 10 minutes to get in my new school.' _**Don't worry all we just need to do is to drive like the 'Fast and the Furious'. **_'Nice tip! If I do that we will definitely die today!'_ I told my alter ego sarcastically.** I'm just giving a tip! Is that bad? **My Inner said and then she vanishes. I drive out of the garage and leave the house. I was driving in the highway, listening to my favorite song and then…

'_What the-'_ I saw a very fast moving car, driving toward me. It was a Black Lamborghini and it was driving like 100 mp. Our cars we're about a meter or two away from each other. The car was not yet stopping and I am beginning to panic. _'Oh shit! Now what?!' _I slam my foot on the brakes so my car will stop. Luckily his car also stops.

'_Am I that lucky today? First my dream is ruined. Second I was running late and now this. What's next I will meet an arrogant self-centered jerk?!' _I asked myself.

**That's what I called the 'Fast and the Furious' **My Inner said, ignoring my question and was very amazed.

'_Thank God, I don't follow your very nice tip! Cause when I follow that stupid tip of yours we're actually dead right now'_

**What tip are you talking about? **My alter ego asked, confused.

'_Drive like the 'Fast and the Furious!'_

**Oh that! Well I was only joking at that moment. Hey, better talk to the driver.**

I follow my Inner told me. I get out to the car and look on the front of my car to see if there was damage or something. I was relieved to see no damage, only our cars are inch away from each other. The driver of the Black Lamborghini also gets out of his car. The boy looks like a same age of mine, he has a raven colored hair that fixed with some spikes on the back, has a pair of onyx eyes and a muscular body. He was wearing a blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a white rubber shoes. I easily admit to myself that he was a very good-looking boy and most handsome person I've seen in my life.

**Hey, girl! What are you doing?! Talk to the driver. You can't stare at him forever. **My alter ego told me, quite irritated.

"…" I can't open my mouth or even move. I was standing there like I was frozen. My heart beating fast, body feels melting, stomach full of butterflies and I feel very weird.

**Nice talking. You replied right away! **My inner told me, annoyed.

'_Am I in-love with him? Is this what they call love'_ I asked my Inner.

**So you decided to talk with me again, good. So you're telling me you're in-love with him at your first sight. That's what I called **_**'Love at the first sight'**_

'_Shut up! Of course I'm not. He might_ look an angel outside but inside, he's pure evil'

**Whatever you say! Hey, talk to the driver, **_**now**_**!**

I walked near to the driver and speak. "Um… Excuse me. Wha-" I started but was cut off. "What you think you're doing?" the boy asked. "I'm the one who suppose to ask you that thing." I said, a little bit annoyed. "I was driving and then you came on my way. Now, my car was nearly damage because of _you_"

"Now you're telling me it was my fault! You're the one who was driving _more than_ the speed limit and I swear I saw the traffic light was red, but still…" I was cut off, _again._

"I was running late!"

"So this means you really _don't_ follow traffic rules." I said. I sounded like a teacher scolding her naughty student.

"Like what I say I was running late. How many times I have to tell you, bitch" he said, really annoyed. I guess he's guilty.

'_What did he say?!'_ I asked myself hoping my inner will answer to have some proof of what I really heard.

**He said you're a bitch.** My inner told me.

'_Shut up will you! Don't you ever repeat it again?'_

**Geez… I'm just answering you're question, is that bad? Well… better leave you there.**

"Hey, bitch still there" He said.

'_He said it again! I don't care even he's strong. Everyone who insult me deserves a punishment'_

I ball my fist and putting all my weight in my right hand. I was about to punch him but he catches my hand before it hits on his face. He was the only one who can stop my punch; I know you must wonder why. Because since I was a kid my mom teach me self defense, so now my attacks is strong and fast.

"Hey, chill out girl! I better go. There's no damage, right and I'm late anyway." He said before letting go of my hand.

He goes in his car and drive about a 100 mp, _again_. I enter my car and drive to school. _'That's it! I hate him like hell!'_ I told myself while driving. **You hate who?** My Inner asked me, confused. _'The driver of the Black Lamborghini.' _**I taught you **_**like **_**him. **My Inner asked, now more confused. _'Well… I really hate him like hell right now!'_ I said, nearly screamed to my Inner. **You really change your mind really fast. **My alter ego said before vanishing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reach the school and it was very huge. I enter the parking lot, it was also huge and many luxury cars were parked. I park my car next to a Black Lamborghini which looks very familiar. _'Is this the same Black Lamborghini that we nearly have an accident with?' _I asked my inner as if she was there. **Oh please, Sakura… There are many Black Lamborghini in this world. **_'Yeah right'_ I said while looking at my wristwatch. "8:10! You must be kidding me. I'm late!" I shouted but I'm sure nobody heard because I'm still inside the car. I turn-off the engines, put my keys on my bag, quickly grab my bag and put it on my shoulders. I get out in the car and run inside the campus. It was huge and beautiful. The walls are painted white, floors are clean, the things on the bulletin board are neatly arranged, all lockers are fix and each room has labels. I was really amazed on the school's elegance and it's simplicity but I realize I have no time for this. I'm already _late._ I search for the principal's office to get my stuffs and to know my room number. After minutes of looking I found it, _at last._ I knock on the door. "Come in" A familiar female's voice answered. I open the door and I was surprised of what I saw. It was my mother childhood friend…

"Tsunade?!" I said while running on her desk.

"Sakura, Long time no see! I was expecting you to come besides what takes you long?" Tsunade asked cheerfully.

"Long story anyways I came here to take my stuffs and to know my room"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. Here's you're stuff" she handed me a pile of books which are all thick and a P.E. uniform. "And your room is class 3A"

"I better go. I'm already late. I hope I don't get detention" I said, worried.

"No, you're not. You're just on time!"

"What do you mean 'You're just in time'? It's already 8:20. I'm 20 minutes _late_" I asked her, confused.

"You're very lucky cause you're adviser is always late. He always show up around… 8:45"

"What kind of teacher is our adviser is and always late? What will we learn to that 'always late' teacher?"

"To be honest, sometimes you will learn… nothing" Tsunade embarrassingly said.

"Oh, great…" I said, very disappointed. "And I better go, see ya!" I said while walking out.

"Bye and have a good day"

I shut the door quietly and started to walk on the hallway while reading the titles of my new set books. Then I accidently bump on someone and my books fall on the ground. "I'm so sorry. I was not looking on my way, sorry." I said automatically. "No, it's alright. I don't mind it at all" a familiar female voice said while helping me to gather my entire books. "Thank you" I said while standing up. "Your welcome" she said cheerfully. I take a look on her face to give her a smile but I realize it was my best friend during my elementary days.

"Ino-pig!" I said, almost yelled.

"Forehead girl" she replied, also almost yelled.

I was so happy to see her again, my _beloved best friend_. Ino Yamanaka, my classmate and best friend since 1st grade up to 6th grade. Unfortunately we need to move in other country because we need to do something on our company's branch after graduation. Ino still looks the same, except for her height and now she has a perfect-shaped body. She still has a long blonde hair that she put in a high pony tail and her bangs are covering her right eye. She was wearing a purple tube top, white miniskirt and a pair of knee-high boots.

"Ino-pig is that you?!" I said before hugging her. "I haven't seen you for 3 years. I miss you _so_ much!"

"Forehead girl, you really _changed_" Ino said while we separate.

"Well… I guess I don't have the rite to call you 'Ino-pig' anymore. Your entire piggy figures are _all gone_"

"Same here, I can't call you 'forehead' anymore. Your forehead is _not above_ average anymore and you're chest is not flat anymore. Also you are so hot right now" she said amazed.

"Thanks! Thank God, that puberty is nice to me."

"What's your room number anyway?" she asked

"Room 3A and is it true that the adviser is always late?" I curiously replied.

"Really, so we're classmates, good and it's true that our adviser is always late."

"Is that teacher really that bad?" I asked her.

"_Worse,_ He's not only always showed-up late. He's also a pervert, he likes reading pervert books and he's also a liar. Of course we don't buy it anymore, it won't work."

"Hey, better go to class"

"Right and better remember the way you might get lost. You know this place is_ huge_"

We start to walk on the hallways, passing a lot of rooms and lockers. Our room is not too far from the entrance. We're standing in front of the room waiting for Ino to open it but she doesn't. So I decided to open it. When I was about to open the door Ino stopped me. "What?" I asked Ino, confused. "Do you want me to introduce you with our classmates?" she asked. "Sure" I replied. "Then stay there" I was confused, why does she want me to stay here? But I have no choice, I just follow her. She opened the door. "Hey, guys guess what? We have a _new _student and she is a _hot girl_" she screamed. I almost broke my eardrum after hear her scream. "Where is she" the students inside the room asked. "Here she is" Ino said while pushing me inside the room. I was surprised that she caught me off-guard and now I was _inside _the room_ already._ "Hi…" I automatically said, nervous.

"Hey, girl better introduce yourself first before I introduce them to you." Ino said to me.

"What?!" I asked nervously to Ino. I really hate introducing myself especially to more than one person.

"Didn't you here me, Sakura? _Introduce yourself_"

"Yeah, Whatever" I said. I was about to start to introduce myself but Ino stops me,_ again._

"Wait a minute. I want you to introduce yourself in _front_ of the classroom!" she said while pulling me. "Now, start!" Ino commanded me that I quickly obeyed.

"Well… I'm Sakura Haruno. 17 years old. I have a pink hair and a pair of emerald eyes. I love to study and joining physical activities, especially badminton. And word of advice, don't you, guys dare to piss me off or else…"

"Hey, Sakura better not scared our classmates right?" Ino said while pointing to our terrified classmates. "Now time to introduce our classmates!"

We walk near to our classmates. Ino's face looks excited and happy. Of course she likes making introduction like before. "Boys first" Ino said

"This is Kiba Inuzuka. He's my closest friend in boys and he's crazy about dogs." He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue baggy jeans, a pair of black and white rubber shoes and a gray jacket with hood.

'_In short BOYFRIEND'_ I taught.

"Hey, Sakura. It's nice to meet you. Ino told me a lot about you." The boy named Kiba greeted. He really looks nice no wonder why Ino _likes_ him.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said before giving Kiba a smile.

"Next! This is Shikamaru Nara, the lazy-genius. He likes watching the clouds and always sleeping in class. He's also addicted with Temari." Ino spoils Shikamaru's secret. Shikamaru is wearing a black long sleeve underneath of a red t-shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of red rubber shoes.

"Ino!" he said before looking at me. "Hi! And don't mind what Ino just said just ignore it, ok. Just please ignore it!" He said to me.

'_Mmm… guilty.' _I confirmed when I studied he's face.

"This is Neji Hyuga. He's great in taekwondo and self-defense. He's _'love at first sight'_ with TenTen." He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a white text saying 'I'm still available… I need a GIRLFRIEND!' A pair of jeans khaki shorts and a pair of blue Converse sneakers.

"Nice idea, Ino! Spoiling everyone's secrets" Neji said while glaring at Ino "Hi!" he simply greeted before looking down, blushing.

'_Again, guilty!'_

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He likes doing nasty pranks on _innocent_ peoples, but still… he's smart **(A/N: Yes, Naruto is smart in this story.)** He loves ramen And he has _something_ in Hinata." Naruto is wearing an orange t-shirt with a picture of ramen on it, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of orange high-cut Converse.

"Ino, you don't need to say it out loud she might hear you." Naruto said to Ino while putting a finger on his lips. "Oh and… Hey, there hottie" He said while smiling at me.

"Ok… Next, the girls!" Ino said, now more excited than ever and then she pulls me in the front of the girls. Then I notice there's another boy who wasn't Introduce to me by Ino. He was leaning on the wall, looking outside by the window, legs cross, arms across his chest and his back was facing me. "Hey, Ino why don't you introduce that guy over there" I said while pointing the boy. "I'll introduce him last because it might ruin your mood and you don't want to listen for my other introduction." Ino said. "Why would it ruin my mood?" I asked, confused. "He doesn't welcome people warmly." Ino explains. "Oh…okay"I simply replied. "Okay, let's get started!" Ino excitedly yelled.

"This is Temari. She just moved here last year from Suna. She likes collecting different kinds of fans and likes sports. She is also obsessed with Shikamaru." She was wearing a green fitted t-shirt with some pictures of fans, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of green rubber shoes.

"Shut the hell up, Ino!" She yelled at Ino. "And hi! At least I'm not the only one new here!" Temari greeted me then glares at Ino.

"Okay… next! This is Tenten. She likes sharp objects, so don't piss her off or you might find yourself in the hospital with many wounds but she don't do it to her friends. She also likes Neji but she keeps on denying it." Tenten was wearing a white up-shoulder top with black text written on it saying 'WANTED: Boyfriend', a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black and white high-cut Converse.

"Ino, would you stop spoiling _everyone's secrets!_" Tenten yelled. "Hi, Sakura and I wish all of us can be great friends so you can also join our group." She greeted.

"I loved to!" I replied to Tenten. Then she smiles.

"Okay, the last girl" Ino said.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She's the cousin of Neji and very shy but she's a very nice friend. She's also in-love with Naruto." She was wearing a baby blue tank top, a pair of white capris and a pair of blue flip-flops.

"H-h-hi… Sakura. I-i-it's nice to m-m-meet you." Hinata shyly greeted.

"Same here!"I said with a smile and then she smiled back.

"Okay, now for the last student. Sakura, don't you dare to blame me if he pisses you off" Ino told me while pulling me near to the last boy that I don't know. "Hey, Sasuke there's someone I want you to meet" Ino said while tapping the boy's shoulder. "Now, what?!" The boy replied, annoyed. He turns around to face us and then I realize that he was the driver of the Black Lamborghini which I nearly have an accident. So that explains the Black Lamborghini that I saw in the parking lot.

"YOU!" We both yelled while pointing on each other.

"So you know each other?" Ino asked.

"I know his face but not his name and don't ask how." I said.

"Ok so let me introduce him. He's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the number 1 student on the while 3rd grade. He has many fangirls, he's smart and like the other girls said hot. In short _perfect._" Ino said while I'm not interestedly listening. Then I suddenly realize his last name, _Uchiha._

"You're an _Uchiha_?' I asked him

"Why do you ask, _Haruno_" He replied glaring at me

"What's the matter on you _surnames_, anyway?" Ino asked, confused.

"His parents are my parents' best friend." I explained to Ino.

"Oh… I see. Hey, do you guys wanna go to the mall later, after school?"

"Yeah, sure we all loved to!" We all replied at the same time, then laugh because of our response that we say all together.

"Hey, Ino do you mind to introduce me on our other classmates when they arrive" I asked Ino after I manage to stop laughing.

"I already introduce _all_ of them to you." Ino replied, a little bit confused.

"WHAT! We're only _ten_ in this class?!" I yelled because of surprised.

"Yup, we're _only_ ten" Temari answered.

"No way! How come there are only ten people in a class. Can somebody explain _all_ the details to me?" I said, still shocked.

"Okay let me explain it to her. Be sure to listen, Sakura I will only say it for once." Tenten stated. "You see… Class 3A means 3rd year, section A. So this means only students that has _no lower_ than 98% of average can enter this class. In short only smart people… like us… can enter." She trailed off.

"Okay… do you mind telling me your grades?" I asked all of them.

"I'm only 98.3" Ino said, a little bit frustrated.

"I got 98.5" Kiba said while smirking at Ino. Then receive a strong and hard whack from Ino. "Don't boast!" Ino yelled on Kiba's ear.

"Well… me 98.8" Tenten said.

"I'm higher than you Tenten, I got 99.5" Neji teased Tenten. After a second Tenten hits him with our thick and hard-bound History book, which she got in her bag. "What was that for?!" Neji asked Tenten while rubbing the back of his head. "For getting boastful and for teasing me" Tenten simply replied.

"Me, exactly 99.0" Temari proudly said.

"Don't boast yet I got 2nd to the highest, Temari. I got 99.7" he said, not to me but to Temari. "So…" Temari said, getting pissed. "Don't ruin the mood, you little-lazy-kill-joy" Temari trailed off. "How troublesome woman you are Temari" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then close them.

"I got the lowest 98.0" Naruto said.

"I-i-it's okay N-N-Naruto. I got 99.3 a-a-anyway." Hinata said while smiling.

"How about you, Uchiha?" I _unwillingly_ asked Sasuke.

"Don't get surprise, okay. I got the highest! 99.9" he confidently said

"Well… you're not the highest anymore. I got a perfect score, 100" I teasingly said to Sasuke.

"WHAT, WE NEED PROOFS!" They all said.

"Okay, okay…" I said while looking for my entrance exam result and then hand it to them.

"NO WAY! I don't believe this _stupid_ thing! I'm only having a nightmare!" Sasuke unbelievingly said.

"You're the one _stupid_ here, Teme. This is reality _not_ a nightmare" Naruto complained.

"Looks like your record and position is broken" Neji said while patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"Record?" I asked.

"He has the highest grade in the whole 3rd year and now… you owned it" Kiba said.

"Really… What a shame the Uchiha was beaten by a _girl_" I teased him.

"Shut up you, bitch" Sasuke said.

"What was that jerk?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know that you're a self-centered-bitch"

"Then you're an arrogant-self-centered-jerk!"

"Oh really…pinkie"

"Looks who's talking… chicken-butt!"

"WHAT!? Well I heard from Ino that you used to have a _big _forehead." He said, getting passed because of the 'chicken-but' thing.

"Well at least it's _not_ big anymore. Unlike you, still have that 'chicken-but' hairstyle up until now!"

"How did you know? Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not! Our families know each other right? So my parents show me your family picture and see you there. In fact don't remember your name when my mom told me that, but still I'm sure it's you 'cause you're the _only one _who has a _chicken-but_ hairstyle." I explained.

"At least I'm_ hot._" He demanded.

"Oh please… don't be so full on yourself. I'm hotter than you anyway."

"Oh… looks who's talking, of me getting so full of myself."

"Well I'm different from yours. This is what I called _confidence_"

"How dare you. You're just a fan girl of—"

"Would you guys shut the hell up? You see someone's trying to sleep here" Shikamaru complained, still eyes close.

"There's no way to go to sleep, Shikamaru. I'm gonna start our lesson" A man said after opening the door. His face was covered with mask and only his right eye wasn't covered. He looks like he's on his late twenties.

"Great timing, Kakashi-sensei, just great." Shikamaru groaned.

"That's what I call karma." Temari said while giving Shikamaru an evil grin.

"Oh I see… you're the new student right? Have you met your classmates already?" he asked me.

"Yup, Ino introduce me to them" I said with a smile.

"I see…" he said then looks at the whole class. "Okay… time to fix your sitting arrangements. You're gonna seat by twos, girls and boys are together in one Seat so it will not that noisy." The whole class groaned. "Okay let's start, the pairs are… Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura. That's all you may take your seat." He said before walking in his desk. All of them go on their seats, except for me and Sasuke. I know that both of us were frustrated and feel miserable.

'_Oh great, just great! I'll have to spend almost all my time with him. But when 2__nd__ quarter comes sensei will definitely change our sitting arrangements like other schools.'_ I reassured myself.

**At least you're sitting with a cute and **_**super**_** hot guy**. My Inner suddenly appeared.

'_You again, please don't show-up during class hours! You might distract me while I'm listening or something'_

**You're always like that, pushing me away. I'll better not distract you again. **My ego said, a little bit offended.

"By the way…" Kakashi said while turning around to look at us. "That's your permanent seat and the person beside you will be your permanent partner when you're doing a project."

"WHAT!" I and Sasuke protested while standing up on our chairs on slammed our hands on our desks.

"Why, do you guys have a problem with that?" Kakashi said giving us a death glare.

"None, sensei" we simply replied before taking our seats.

"Great, sensei just turned our lives like _hell._" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"A _living_ hell." I agreed. Then we stare at each other with daggers on our eyes for a long time.

"We don't have a choice. Kakashi arrange this 'hell stuff'" Sasuke breaks the silent. I tried to argue but I realized that he was right, we don't have a choice. I slammed my head on the desk because of defeat.

'_This is gonna be a long school year…'_ I complained to myself.

**First chapter is finished. Wait for the second chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Please make a review.**

**Unknownsweet101**


End file.
